Beowolf
Beowolf (ベオウルフ Beourufu, Beowulf in fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile Beowulf is a mercenary from Conote alongside Voltz, his friend, and partner. During his job for Macbeth, Beowolf expresses a certain distaste towards his employer, Macbeth, while Voltz says as a mercenary Beowulf is free to choose work for whoever he chooses, even if it means they'll eventually be at odds. He can be recruited if the player allows any unit to pay him 10,000 gold. If this happens, Beowolf, and Voltz battle for their different employers until the latter is slain, just as Voltz predicted. Beowolf is also apparently an old friend of Lord Eldigan, according to a conversation he shares with Raquesis. He will eventually fall in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside several of his fellow comrades. According to the events of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Beowolf is the father of Felgus, who is also rumored to be the son of a princess of Conote. It is also believed that he could be Delmud's father due to the latter's ability to wield the Beo Sword, which only he and Felgus can do. Beowolf started the Beowolf Archetype, where the unit in question may only be recruited in exchange for a fairly huge sum of gold. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |0% |40% |30% |20% |20% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overview Beowolf is a potent unit. Possessing good base stats, alongside solid growths and the Pursuit and Charge skills, he is well worth the 10,000 gold used to hire him. Beowolf's growths ensure that he will be able to perform double attacks rather frequently, and alongside being supported by the Charge skill that he possesses, he is thus able to defeat his opponents fairly easily. While he is locked to swords even after promotion, this does not serve to dampen his usefulness, as swords are generally considered to be some of the best weapons available in the game. Beowolf is arguably best paired with Raquesis, where he will pass down his skills and weapons to Delmud, alongside making Nanna a rather competent fighter. This pairing, however, will affect Nanna's capabilities as a healer. Conversations In Chapter 2, any one of the player's units may recruit Beowolf, as long as the conversation initiator possesses 10,000 gold. In Chapter 2, after Anphony Castle is captured, Beowolf may speak to Raquesis, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength, two points of Skill, one point of Defense, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Raquesis is in love with Beowolf, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 100+2 *Ayra: 50+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Quotes Etymology Beowolf's name is depicted in the epic poem Anglo-Saxon times, the main character being from Geatland, the southern part of modern day Sweden. The hero's name is Beowulf, son of Ecgtheow, and he is a Geatish hero who comes to aid king Hro''ð''gar of the Danes. Hro''ð''gar is plagued by a demon named Grendel, who is a descendent of the Biblical Cain. Beowulf swears loyalty to Hro''ð''gar and severs Grendel's arm with his bare hands. Grendel retreats to the marshes, where he dies. Grendel's arm is nailed to the ceiling of Heorot, Hro''ð''gar's meadhall. Beowulf is richly rewarded for his deeds, and is awarded with foster kinship with king Hro''ð''gar (lineage was important to the Anglo-Saxons). Grendel's mother decides to avenge Grendel, but rather than killing Beowulf, she kills Hro''ð''gar's right hand man Æschere. Beowulf pursues her into her underwater cave, where he kills and beheads the ketta with a sword from the giants (the Romans), that only he could have lifted. The head of the ketta is taken out of the cave, along with the hilt of the giant-sword. The head takes four of his thanes (warriors) to carry. Beowulf is once again rewarded with gold and treasure, including a sword called Naegling. Beowulf parts with Hro''ð''gar and they never meet again. Beowulf succeed's his own king's throne and rules over the land for fifty years. One day, a fire dragon, awakens in retaliation against a thief stealing part of its treasure and ravages the land. Beowulf goes out to fight, knowing he will probably die. Wiglaf, one of his warriors, fights next to Beowulf. Together, they slay the dragon. Wiglaf is named Beowulf's successor after he dies by the dragon. Beowulf is cremated on a funeral pyre, and buried along with the treasure he had accumulated and the treasure the dragon had hoarded. Trivia *Beowolf was omitted from the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation, due to being the author's least favorite character. However, she did produce a sketch of him and his employer, Voltz. *On top of the 10,000 gold for his recruitment, Beowolf joins with an additional 2,000 gold in his possession. Gallery File:Beowolf concept.gif|Concept art of Beowolf. File:Beowolf_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Beowolf, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Free Knight. File:Beowolf_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Beowolf, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Free Knight. File:Beowolf_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Beowolf, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Free Knight. File:Beowolf_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Beowolf, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Forrest Knight. File:B06-037N.png|Beowolf as a Free Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Beowolf.png|Beowolf's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters